1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to microwave water heaters and more specifically is relates to a microwave heat pipe heating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous microwave water heaters have been provided in prior art that are adapted to heat water by utilizing electromagnetic energy confined within a resonant cavity. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,927 to McMillan; 4,114,011 to Stubbs; 4,152,567 to Mayfield and 4,284,869 to Pinkstaff all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.